Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Turbine sections include turbine blades with adjacent slash faces. Heated air or gases from the combustor may pass through a gap between the slash faces, increasing the operating temperature of turbine components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,137,072 to H. Kim discloses a turbine blade. The turbine blade may have an airfoil extending from a first surface of a turbine platform. The turbine blade may further have a first side pocket of the turbine platform that is configured to substantially entirely house a first moveable seal between a forward wall of the first side pocket and an aft wall of the first side pocket. The first side pocket may have a convex surface, extending between the forward wall and the aft wall, and a concave surface. The turbine blade may also have a second side pocket of the turbine platform configured to receive a portion of a second moveable seal.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.